Shizune
siehe Timeline Epilog: 44 siehe Timeline |bday=18. November |geschlecht=weiblich |status=lebend |größe=168 cm |gewicht=49.2 kg |b-gr=A |familie=Dan Katou (Onkel) Dans Schwester (Tante) |manga=148 |anime=85 |film=1. Shippuuden-Film |ova=3. Naruto-OVA |spiel=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 |novel= Kakashi Hiden - Blitze im eisigen Himmel |kapitel= Kapitel 4 - Beförderte Nachricht |beruf=Shinobi/Medizin-Ninja |Ninja-ID=010800 |nrang=Jonin |genin=9 |chunin=13 |jonin= |meister=Tsunade |schüler= |fähigkeit=beherrscht medizinische Jutsus, stellt Gifte her |elemente= |waffen=Nadelschiesser, Schlafbomben, Injektions-Geschoss |sonstiges=Gedokuyaku |srang=0 |arang=3 |brang=18 |crang=44 |drang=74 }} Allgemeines Shizune ist eine Kunoichi mit dem Rang eines Jonin, die aus Konohagakure stammt. Sie ist die ständige Begleiterin von Tsunade und wurde von ihr in medizinischen Jutsus ausgebildet. Außerdem ist sie die Nichte von Dan Katou. Sie ist wie die Stimme der Vernunft für Tsunade und versucht immer, sie vor Dummheiten zu bewahren, lässt sich aber von dieser am Ende meistens doch zu allem überreden. Sie kümmert sich meistens auch um Ton-Ton, das Schwein von Tsunade. Sie verließ Konohagakure zusammen mit Tsunade, nachdem ihr Onkel Dan gestorben war. Erscheinung Als Kind thumb|left|150px|Shizune als Kind In jungen Jahren trug Shizune einen hell-lilafarbenen Kimono mit kurzen Ärmeln. Darunter ist ein Netzteil zu erkennen. Um die Taille hatte sie eine rosafarbene, dicke Schleife gebunden. Während sie als Erwachsene häufig einen sehr ernsten Gesichtsausdruck hat, wirkte sie als Kind unbeschwert und froh. Als Erwachsene Shizune ist eine Frau mittleren Alters mit schwarzen Augen und schwarzen, kurzen Haaren. Im Alltag trägt sie einen dunkelblauen Kimono mit weißem Saum und Gürtel. An ihrem einen Handgelenk hat sie ihre Nadelschiesser. Wenn sie auf Missionen geht, trägt sie eine reguläre grüne Jonin-Weste und darunter dunkelblaue Kleidung. Die Ärmel ihres Oberteils sind länger als bei normalen Oberteilen, und sie trägt kein Konoha-Stirnband. Im Epilog Jahre später hat sich ihre Erscheinung kaum verändert. So trägt sie nun ein kürzeres, schwarzes Oberteil welches nur an der rechten Seite einen Ärmel hat und am linken Arm den Blick auf ein Netzunterteil freigibt. Ihre Taille betont sie durch ein breites Band um die Hüfte. Dieser Kleidung bleibt sie in Naruto Gaiden treu, jedoch nun ohne Ärmel. Charakter Shizune ist zu den meisten Personen nett, freundlich und höflich. Sie macht sich immer viel zu viele Sorgen, zum Beispiel um Tsunades Schulden und um Narutos Sicherheit. Wenn Tsunade mal wieder schlechte Laune hat, ist Shizune auch leicht eingeschüchtert und zurückhaltend. Sie versteht es jedoch durchaus, diese zur Arbeit zu motivieren und sich durchzusetzen. Shizune versteht sich außerdem sehr gut darauf, schnelle und vor allem klare Entscheidungen zu treffen. Handlung Ein unmoralisches Angebot thumb|left|Meisterin und Schülerin Einige Jahre Später taucht Orochimaru auf und will, dass Tsunade seine Hände heilt und als Gegenleistung würde er ihren Bruder Nawaki und ihren Freund Dan wiederbeleben. Shizune versucht, Tsunade davon zu überzeugen, dies nicht zu tun, weil Orochimaru danach Konohagakure vernichten will. Tsunade gibt keine Antwort auf den Vorschlag von Orochimaru, er geht dann aber nicht, ohne zu betonen, dass er eine Antwort will. Kurz darauf treffen die beiden Jiraiya und Naruto Uzumaki. Jiraiya will, dass Tsunade nach Konoha zurückkehrt, um der nächste Hokage zu werden. Tsunade lehnt dies aber ab und macht abfällige Bemerkungen über die vorigen Hokage, was Naruto aufregt, der sie darauf zum Kampf herausfordert, den er aber verliert. Auf Jiraiyas Wunsch hin sucht Shizune für ihn und Naruto eine Unterkunft und bringt diesen dorthin. Im Hotelzimmer versucht sie Naruto das Verhallten von Tsunade zu erklären und wie sie alles verloren hat. Naruto reagiert darauf nicht weiter und geht trainieren. Sechs Tage später sucht Shizune nach Naruto, den sie völlig erschöpft am Boden liegen sieht. Sie bringt ihn ins Hotel zurück. Dort versorgt Tsunade ihn. Danach will sie zum Treffpunkt mit Orochimaru gehen. Shizune versucht sie aufzuhalten, wird aber von Tsunade niedergestreckt. Als Shizune wieder zu sich kommt, ist Naruto wieder fit und Jiraiya, der von Tsunade vergiftet wurde, taucht auf und will von Shizune wissen, was Orochimaru von Tsunade will. Nachdem sie ihm alles erzählt hat, brechen sie gemeinsam auf, um Tsunade aufzuhalten. Als sie zu Tsunade stoßen, ist diese gerade in einen Kampf mit Kabuto verwickelt. Um ihre Meisterin zu schützen, stellt sich Shizune Kabuto Yakushi entgegen, dieser besiegt sie aber recht schnell. Während des Kampfes zwischen Tsunade, Jiraiya und Orochimaru kümmert sie sich um den verletzten Naruto. Nachdem sich Orochimaru und Kabuto zurückgezogen haben und Tsunade sich entschlossen hat, doch Hokage zu werden, bleibt Shizune weiterhin an ihrer Seite. Zurück in Konoha ist sie Tsunades Assistentin und erfüllt als Jonin wichtige Missionen. Missionsende mit Überraschungen thumb|left|Shizune und ihr Team Bei der Rückkehr von einer Mission mit Genma Shiranui, Raidou Namiashi und Iwashi Tatami hören Shizune und ihr Team etwas seltsames, Genma und Raidou machen sich daraufhin auf den Weg, um dem nachzugehen. Nachdem die beiden nicht zurückkehren, machen sich Shizune und Iwashi wiederum auf die Suche nach den beiden. Als sie sie finden, sind sie schwer verletzt und liegen am Boden. Shizune kümmert sich sofort um ihre Verletzungen, während Iwashi aufbrechen will, die Angreifer zu verfolgen. Aber Shizune und Genma verbieten es, da die Angreifer zu stark sind. Sie bringen die beiden Verletzten erst einmal nach Konoha, damit sie behandelt werden und berichten Tsunade von den Oto-Quartett. Nachdem Shikamarus Team nach Konoha zurückgebracht wurde, ist sie eine von den Medizin-Ninja, die sich um Neji Hyuuga kümmert. Sie setzen Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu ein. Angriff auf Konoha thumb|left|Shizune wurde wiederbelebt Zusammen mit Oyone und Kumadori führt Shizune die Obduktion der Leiche von Pains animalischem Körper durch, der von Shima nach Konoha gebracht wurde, und stellt dabei fest, dass die Piercings eigentlich Chakra-Übermittler sind. Währenddessen wird Konoha von Pain angegriffen. Zusammen mit Ino Yamanakas Vater kommt sie dadurch hinter Pains Geheimnis. Auf dem Weg zu Tsunade werden sie von einem von Pains Körpern angegriffen. Dieser tötet Shizune, indem er ihr die Seele entzieht. Nachdem Naruto Nagato überzeugen konnte, dass sein Weg des Friedens falsch wäre, belebte Nagato alle beim Angriff auf Konoha Verstorbene mit einem Jutsu wieder. Die Shinobi-Allianz thumb|left|Shizune im vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieg Im vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieg gegen Tobi, Kabuto Yakushi und Tobis Zetsu-Armee befehligt Shizune die logistisch-medizinische Einheit der vereinten Shinobi-Streitkräfte. Nachdem auch Shizune am direkten Kampf gegen Obito Uchiha, Madara Uchiha und dem Juubi beteiligt war, wird sie, wie viele andere, ebenfalls vom Mugen Tsukuyomi von Madara erfasst. Ein Jahr nach dem Krieg steht Shizune Tsunade als rechte Hand noch immer zur Seite, kann ihr jedoch nicht dabei helfen, Kakashi von der Nachfolge Tsunades zu überreden. Der Zwist zwischen den Beiden wird jedoch durch die Geiselnahme auf dem Tobishachimaru unterbrochen, bei welcher Shizune nicht anwesend ist, sondern in Konohagakure Tsunade berät. Bald erfahren alle im Büro Anwesenden, wie die Feinde auf das Schiff gelangen konnten - und Tsunade befiehlt Shizune, alle verfügbaren Shinobi Konohagakures zum Hoozukijou, dem Zielort des Tobishachimaru, zu beordern. Wenig später ist sie während des Gespräches von Gai und Tsunade anwesend, welcher vom Schiff fliehen konnte und nimmt Befehle ihrer Meisterin bezüglich der Sicherheit des Gefängnisses entgegen. Shizune ist jedoch genauso bestürzt wie Sakura und alle anderen Anwesenden, als Tsunade, nachdem sie von Oonoki erfuhr, was das Schiff geladen hat, befiehlt, das Schiff abzuschießen. Ihr Entsetzen bezieht sich auf Kakashi, welcher sich noch immer an Bord befindet. Tsunades Entschluss steht jedoch endgültig fest, als der Entführer persönlich Kontakt aufnimmt und ihnen droht. Genau wie alle anderen Konoha-Shinobi ist sie anwesend, als das Tobishachimaru auf dem Boden in der Nähe des Gefängnisses landet. Erfreut beobachtet sie, wie Kakashi endlich einwilligt, Tsunades Nachfolge anzutreten. }} Epilog und Gaiden thumb|left|150px|Shizune weiß nicht, was sie sagen soll Zwölf Jahre nach Kakashi Hiden führt sie ihre Position als rechte Hand des Hokage zwar nicht mehr aus, jedoch ist sie zu Amtszeiten von Naruto als siebter Hokage nach wie vor als Assistentin tätig. Neben ihrer Arbeit ist sie, wie in Naruto Gaiden zu sehen, noch immer mit Sakura und ihrer Familie befreundet. So hilft sie Sarada Uchiha mit der Versorgung Sakuras, als diese aufgrund der Zerstörung des Hauses ohnmächtig geworden ist. Darüber hinaus bietet dem Mädchen auch Hilfe bei der Organisation des Wiederaufbaus an. Als Sarada jedoch wissen möchte, warum in keinem Krankenhaus Konohas etwas über ihre Entbindung festgehalten ist, versucht Shizune ihr auszuweichen. Auch wenn sie ihr nichts erzählen darf, weiß sie, dass dieses Unwissen dem Mädchen sehr nahe geht. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten Shizune ist die rechte Hand von Tsunade. Als Schülerin von Tsunade, die zu den legendären Sannin gehört, ist sie eine durchaus starke und fähige Kunoichi. Von ihr wurde sie in den medizinischen Nin-Jutsus ausgebildet und kann mit Hilfe ihres Chakra Wunden heilen. Zweifellos gehört Shizune zu den besten Medizin-Ninja in Konohagakure. Dazu ist sie eine Gift-Spezialistin, die mehrfach großes Wissen im Bereich zeigte. Gift thumb|right|Shizune setzt [[Ninpou: Doku Kiri ein]] Shizune wurde in einem richtigen Kampf nicht wirklich gezeigt, doch kann man sagen, dass sie außer ihren medizinischen Kenntnissen eine Meisterin im Bereich Gift ist. Während ihres Kampfes mit Kabuto hat Shizune gezeigt, dass die meisten ihrer Jutsus auf Gift basieren. Im Kampf setzt Shizune viele Gift-Nin-Jutsus und Haris ein, die sie mit Gift bestreicht. Diese versteckt sie entweder in einem Nadelgeschoss in ihrem Ärmel, um das Shikomi Shindan zu nutzen oder in ihrem Mund. Aus ihrem Mund kann sie auch einen giftigen Nebel auspusten, der sowohl zum Angriff als auch zur Verteidigung eingesetzt werden kann. An ihrem Armgelenk befindet sich ihr Nadelschiesser, mit dem sie mehrere Haris, die mit Gift überzogen sind, auf ihren Gegner abfeuert. Als Tsunade Jiraiya ein Gift verabreichte, konnte sie in kurzer Zeit ein Gegenmittel erstellen und ihm verabreichen. Ebenfalls ist Shizune in der Lage, ein Kunai in Gift einzutauchen und dies erfolgreich im Kampf einzusetzen, was Sakura sich zu Nutze machen wollte, um Sasuke Uchiha zu töten. Das Gift erwischte letzlich Naruto Uzumaki, der von der Wirkung des Giftes das Bewusstsein verlor und von Sakura selbst entgiftet werden musste, was von der Stärke von Shizunes Giftmixturen zeugt. Nachdem Kakashi die Wirkung sah, bemerkt er sofort, dass es Shizunes Kunai war. Medizinische Jutsus thumb|left|Shizune setzt [[Shousen Jutsu ein]] Shizune gehört zu den besten Medizin-Ninja, welche von Tsunade, die als beste Heilerin gilt, im Bereich Medizin ausgebildet worden ist. Sie kann mit Hilfe ihres Chakra Wunden heilen. So nimmt sie, wenn sie auf einer Mission ist, eher eine zurückgezogene Position ein, um ihre Teamkollegen, wenn nötig, behandeln zu können. Tsunade sagte, nachdem sie Sakura als zweite Schülerin hatte, dass sie solches Talent seit Shizune nicht mehr gesehen hat. Sie besitzt eine ausgezeichnete Chakrakontrolle, da sie mehrere komplizierte medizinische Jutsus beherrscht. Shizune hat ihre großen medizinischen Kenntnisse mehrfach demonstriert, da sie eine Gruppe von Medizin-Ninjas führt, die seit drei Stunden das Chikatsu Saisei no Jutsu anwenden, um Neji zu heilen, der vom Kampf gegen Kidomaru schwer verletzt war. Ihre medizinischen Künste sind in Konoha neben denen von Tsunade unangefochten, sodass sie meist bei schwierigen Behandlungen oder Obduktionen die führende Rolle übernimmt. Auch in den anderen Shinobi-Dörfern sind ihre besonderen medizinischen Fähigkeiten bekannt, da sie im vierten Shinobi-Weltkrieg die logistisch-medizinische Einheit anführt und somit die Verantwortung für den Nachschub und die ärztliche Versorgung der verletzten Shinobi trägt. Techniken Parameter Mitglied der Gruppierungen *'Team Shizune' *''' Orochimaru-Such-Team ' *'Die logistisch-medizinische Einheit''' Trivia *Sie war die erste Schülerin von Tsunade. *Shizune ist die Nichte von Dan Katou. Quellen *Naruto (Manga) *Naruto (Anime) * Naruto (Novel) *Naruto: Die Schriften des To *Naruto: Die Schriften des Sha * Kakashi Hiden - Blitze im eisigen Himmel Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Kunoichi